The Flower Girl that Brought Happiness
by TronaRi05
Summary: England&AmericaxReader.


England stared imploringly at the younger nation which sat beside him today. Why had America changed? When he was younger, believe it or not, he had been quite quiet and even more mature. After the revolution though…you'd think an event like that would change you into someone tough. Instead, the America that sat before him was childish, ignorant, annoying, and he couldn't read the atmosphere if it killed him.

"You okay Can-I mean Mattie?" America asked, bouncing over to his brother who had just gotten off a rollercoaster with France.

They had promised each other to spend the day with each other three times a year, so every four months they would meet up. It had been America's turn to pick an activity and he had gone with the amusement park-Disney Land.

"Perfectly fine," Canada said in that quiet voice of his, but his face said otherwise.

"Let's go get something to eat and you'll feel all better!" America said, then seeing the look of disapproval from both France and England, he corrected himself, "I mean, let's find a place to sit down and find something to _drink_."

As the four of them made their way to a nearby hotdog stand, America slowed down in his steps. England turned around and noticed that the younger nation was…staring at someone. England carefully traced America's gaze until it landed on a girl.

She had (h/c) hair and beautiful, bright and warm (e/c) eyes. She wore a white t-shirt under a black vest, and regular skinny jeans with high top converses. She looked so familiar…where had England seen her from, he couldn't exactly pinpoint. He noticed the longing look in America's eyes, when he suddenly remembered.

It was the August of 1929, just the start of what later became known as the Great Depression. America was indeed in a great depression. He didn't know to do and Hoover didn't make much of a move, so America in turn was beginning to lose faith in anything changing. England, at the time, had paid occasional visits and during one, he spotted America staring at a girl as if he fancied her.

This girl always seemed to have a kind smile on her face. Her (h/c) hair was always tied in a flowing ponytail and each time England and America passed, she smiled at them, but not only with her lips, also with her eyes. And each time, America would let out a small sigh after she was out of sight.

Finally, not being able to hold it in anymore, England had said, "You like her don't you?"

"What?!" America jumped back, staring at England incredulously, then a passive look went by his face, "No. No not really. Well, in a friendly manner, then possibly."

"Oh, lighten up, America," England chuckled, pushing the younger nation slightly. "I bet, if you do, you'll definitely get that girl."

"Are you teaching me how to flirt?" America asked, a disgusted look crossed his face.

"Shut up, I've lived longer than you so I'm sure that I'm right," England said with a slight glare.

"Um…okay," America mumbled, "What do I have to do?"

"First, you go up to her and say hi, then introduce yourself and ask her what her name is," England said.

America and England came into view of the girl who worked at the flower shop which was still open, but only because they planted their own and they gave out flowers to cheer people up. Today, her hair tumbled slightly over her shoulder in curls, which probably didn't happen very naturally.

"Go on old chap," England said quietly, giving America a slight shove.

America bounced forward, ending up right in front of the girl.

"Hello sir," she smiled, "may I help you with something?"

"Um…my friend over there wanted to get some flower for his lover, but he wasn't sure what to get," America made something up quickly, his face still passive.

"Hmmm," she milled around the flower pots, "Um…his lover…I would say the blue-bell."

"Why is that?" America asked.

"Because it means ever-lasting love and he seems like that type of guy," she smiled slightly.

"Oh, so you also judge people's characters?" America said in a joking manner, but barely a smile spread on his face.

"Flowers can convey a lot of messages," she said in a matter-of-fact type of tone. "For example, I think you'd need a pink rose."

She plucked on from the banquettes and put it in America's jacket.

"Why is that?" America questioned.

"It means happiness and grace," she said, "I believe you need some of that. You don't seem like the type of guy who would usually frown for so long. I'm _. You are?"

"Alfred Jones," America said, taking the girl's strong grip. "It was nice…meeting you _."

"Same goes to you," she said with a cheerful smile as she turned back to her work.

America went over to England, a now small smile on his lips.

"Well?" England questioned.

"She has such a lovely name," America swooned as the two men began to walk back to America's home.

"Ooh, is that so now?" England chuckled. "That rose?"

"She gave it to me…it apparently means happiness and grace," America rolled his eyes, but the smile remained. "I wonder if…she would want to get to know me."

"Good luck with that," England said with a slight pat.

One night though, England had gone to visit America and found him sobbing.

"America, what's wrong?" England asked, rushing over.

"She…_got caught in a riot and she…she died," America said.

"Oh, America," England hugged him tightly, then pushed away, looking into the other nation's blue eyes, "but you know what? Knowing _ she would be happier if you just smiled."

America's tearstained face stared at England's and then his lips split into a large grin, he nodded, "Okay!"

In away, it might have been _'s fault that America was like this. Though, it was probably what England had said.

"Arthur, why're you spacing out for!" America shouted.

England snapped out of his trance. He felt a nudge by his side.

"Here sir," the girl smiled, "Bluebells. It means ever-lasting love!"

England smiled, "Thank you, but do you know where it would look best?"

The girl looked at him with a puzzled expression.

England reached over and placed the flower in her hair, "There. Most beautiful display yet."

She blushed lightly and the man, probably her brother or dad, called her back. She jumped slightly and ran back.

Maybe…the only reason England remembered that small even so much, was because of _ and his every-lasting love for her. For without him knowing, back then, he had accidentally fallen in love with that flower girl who brought everyone happiness.


End file.
